Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable: Legal Warfare
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Just as things go back to being less chaotic, Lorgio is murdered by an unknown assassin. As a new candidate named Kevin Green aims towards becoming the new president, little do the two demons heroes know that he plots to get rid of them both for good by making himself the new world hero. Now to fight against him, Sonic and Deadskullable may need the help of their friend who is dead
1. The President's Dead

Sometimes the world faces unexpected surprises.

No one ever expected demons to actually be real.

No one ever expected Satan could be actually killed.

No one ever thought that peace could be reached finally with North Korea.

Those unexpected things were all caused by the two sons of Satan, Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable.

They were demons that live among us, but instead of doing evil they do good.

They have saved the world numerous times, and everyone thanks them for that.

They have girlfriends and friends, one of them being the President of the United States himself.

Sometimes they do have enemies, but mostly they are demons.

Demons who have tried to destroy the world were always stopped by Sonic and Deadskullable.

And after their recent battle between a demon named MrTheAmazingDude, they were able to reach peace with North Korea.

The world praised Sonic and Deadskullable for what they have done.

Yet there were some that may not.

Like one human who was about to do something expected too.

One human was going to be responsible for starting another war against the demons.

One human causes all of this.

* * *

It was nighttime over the city of Washington D.C.

Inside the White House, President Lorgio Bustamante Jr. was conducting a meeting on his re-election.

"I feel that I need to be re-elected," said Lorgio. "Because of Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable."

"Mr. President," said one of the governors. "Don't you think the next president will respect them?"

"I really doubt it," said Lorgio. "And besides I am the only one who can use them at our disposal. What if the next president tries to use them to start another war."

Each person was talking amongst each other.

"We must do everything we can to get me re-elected," said Lorgio. "And with that this meeting is over."

Everyone nodded and got up, slowly walking out the door.

Lorgio did the same, getting up and heading out the door.

* * *

Lorgio walked down the hall towards his office.

He had to grab some things before going home.

As he walked down the hallways he felt happy.

"It's great to be president," he said. "I have all the power, and it doesn't have to be magic."

He got into his office and headed to his desk.

But then as soon as he got there, the door slammed shut and locked and the lights went out.

Lorgio spun around quickly in shock.

"Huh?" he asked. "What was that? Who's there!?"

"Don't be alarmed," said a voice. "Just be afraid."

Lorgio could see through the light from outside coming the moon a man standing on the other side of the room.

"Who there's!?" yelled Lorgio now getting scared.

He couldn't see the man, but he could see he was wearing all black and a mask.

"I'll tell you who's here," said the man. "Someone who despises demons and how you humans have made alliances with them."

"What?" asked Lorgio. "What do you have against demons?"

"Um…hello?" asked the man now beginning to walk towards Lorgio. "They're fucking demons. Demons are evil."

Lorgio was now in his chair.

"They're not heroes, and they don't belong on this planet," said the man.

"And who are you to make that decision?" asked Lorgio.

"Oh I'm not," said the man now taking off his mask.

Lorgio could make out the face of the man.

"But soon I will be," said the man. "Kevin Green…never fails."

Kevin then took out of his coat a one-handed shotgun.

"Wait! Wait!" yelled Lorgio immediately pressing an emergency button.

"It's a new world order," said Kevin. "One where demons are our enemies and we are the saviors."

He laughed as he pulled back the trigger.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Lorgio.

* * *

Men were already running down the hallways when they got the alert.

But as they made it to the entrance to the president's office, all they heard was very loud gunfire.

They kicked open the door just as they saw a man in black jump right through the window.

They opened fire but missed him.

They ran to the window and saw the stranger open a flight suit and fly off into the shadows of the night.

Once the man disappeared their attention turned to the president.

"Mr. President?" asked an agent shaking him.

There was no reply.

They checked everything from pulse to breath, but there was no response or sound.

Only the sound of blood gushing down his stomach from the huge bullet hole.

"He's dead," sighed an agent. "The president has been murdered!"

"Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable are going to flip when they hear this," said another agent.

There was nothing that could be done.

Lorgio Bustamante Jr. was dead.

The president had been murdered.

"And now my plans begin," said Kevin Green from the distance as he looked back at the White House.

* * *

 **What a way to start out the new Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable story. I hope this is as good as the others! Feel free to give me any suggestions for the story!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The New President

The gang could barely believe their eyes when they saw Lorgio's dead body before it was put in his grave.

"This does not make sense at all," said Sonicphantom47.

"Who would want to murder the president?" asked George.

"Someone with some real vendetta maybe," said Lily.

"Who would have vendetta against Lorgio?" asked Deadskullable.

"Someone who didn't like his laws or plans?" asked Clara.

"He was the best president ever so far!" yelled Sonic. "Everything he did was great!"

"Well…maybe it was someone who hated how he supported demons," said George.

Everyone stared at him.

"You think someone killed him because he liked demons?" asked Deadskullable.

"It could be possible," said Lily. "Maybe the killer hated demons as well."

"My god!" gasped Sonic. "What if we're the reason he was killed!?"

"You can't blame yourself brother!" said Deadskullable. "This is not our fault."

"Well whoever did it," said Clara. "Is not going to get away with this."

"We will hunt him down," said Deadskullable. "But first we must take care of our dear old friend."

Everyone sighed and stared down at Lorgio's body again, now in a body bag.

* * *

A few days later, everyone attended Lorgio's funeral and burial.

They all paid their respects and said words about Lorgio.

They said he was a true friend, and wonderful friend, and that he helped save the world multiple times.

They all threw dirt on his coffin while it was being lowered into his hole.

They knew they were all going to miss him.

And then a few days after that, they all attended the meetings for the announcements and speeches of the new presidential candidates.

The world needed a president and they needed it now.

Lorgio had no vice president, so it was decided that a presidential campaign would take place immediately.

However, since the news was so sudden, there was no candidates with enough experience or practice of time to prepare for something as big as being president.

However, there was only one man who apparently was prepared.

Sonic and the others attended the campaign meeting and saw the man who was running for president.

"State your name," said an official.

"My name…is Kevin Green," he said. "And I…would like to run…for president."

Sonic observed his stammering, like he was afraid.

Yet no one noticed that the whole time, he was staring at Deadskullable.

He gave an amazing speech however, and it really impressed everyone, even the demons.

He sounded like a true hero and a perfect leader.

Everyone felt the same.

* * *

Once it was over, since he was the only candidate, they immediately appointed him as president.

"Everyone rise up before your new president," said the official who appointed him. "President Kevin Green."

Everyone including the demons rose up.

Kevin just smiled, yet no one realized it was an evil smile.

After the whole thing, Sonic and Deadskullable met with Kevin in the office.

"My friends," said Kevin. "I am aware that you are demons and you were great friends with Lorgio."

"That is correct Mr. President," said Sonic.

"Oh please," said Kevin. "Call me Kevin."

"Very well," said Sonic.

"Lorgio was a great leader," said Deadskullable. "And I hope you can follow in his footsteps."

"I believe I can," said Kevin. "I want to be the hero that this great country deserves."

"That is very good to know," said Sonic. "And please know that if you ever need help, contact us."

"Oh I will," said Kevin. "It was nice meeting you."

Deadskullable and Sonic nodded and then walked out of the office.

Once they were gone, and Kevin was all alone, he could laugh out menacingly.

He spun in his chair and stared out the big window.

"I'm a now the ruler of the entire world!" he yelled. "I have laws at my command. Nuclear launch codes at the push of a button. And now I can finally be the hero the world deserves."

He looked back at the door.

"Not those fucking demons!" he yelled. "They will die being seen as villains! And I will be the hero!"

He laughed out loudly, and no one could hear him.

No one could see the deception he was hiding behind his smile and words.

* * *

 **I know that is not how a presidential campaign works, but I hate politics and have no idea how it does. Plus it would make the story BORING!**

 **Anyway what's up next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Assault

Kevin Green sat happily in his presidential chair.

He stared out at Washington DC, his new kingdom, as he called it.

"I control the world now," he said. "It's almost like I'm god, or better yet, Satan."

He then heard the door open, knowing who it was.

He heard a bunch of people walk into his office.

He smiled and turned his chair around.

He was staring at a bunch of psychos, gangsters, and other criminals.

They all laughed wickedly or insanely, or they held weapons.

Kevin stared at everyone and smiled.

"Alright you scumbags listen up," he said. "You've been brought here for one purpose."

He stood up and looked at everyone.

"You're here, to cause mayhem," he said. "I need you to cause trouble, cause panic, cause fear and death, and so much evil!"

The thugs all laughed out.

"But before anything," said Kevin. "I need you all…to take care of the little demon squad Lorgio loved so much."

All the thugs cheered out and laughed.

"Kill them," said Kevin. "Kill them all! If any escape, hunt them down. The world doesn't need them anymore! They need a new hero. They need me."

"Right on boss!" said one thug.

"Gladly," said another.

Everyone just laughed and cheered.

"Alright now you idiots," said Kevin. "GET OUT! NOW! GO!"

All the thugs laughed again and then ran out.

Kevin Green smiled and sat back on his new chair.

"Let's see who's the hero now," he said. "Soon it will be me."

* * *

All the heroes were currently at Sonic's place.

They were searching through different records and newspapers that could possibly tell them why Lorgio was murdered.

"Did he have any enemies?" asked Sonicphantom47.

"Since when doesn't a president have enemies?" asked George.

"Someone would've had to have a pretty big grudge against him," said Clara.

"Or jealousy," said Lily.

"The point is we need to find out who could've done this," said Deadskullable. "Right now we have Kevin in charge of the world, so we will work on finding out who murdered…"

Just then, Sonic silenced his brother.

"What is…" Deadskullable began to ask.

"Shhhh!" yelled Sonic. "My demonic senses are spiking."

He closed his eyes and listened carefully.

"I think there's someone here," he said.

"Oh please!" laughed George. "Who would be dumb enough to try and sneak into a demon's house?"

"Who said anything about sneaking?" asked Lily.

"Whatever," said George standing up. "I'm going to to the store to get more beer."

"No George!" yelled Sonic. "Don't leave! It's not safe!"

"Trust me!" said George. "Everything will be…"

He turned around only to find a shotgun pressed against his face.

"Fine?" he asked timidly.

The thug holding the shotgun shook his head, smiled, and then pulled the trigger.

George's face was blasted open and he was shot back flying onto the ground.

"GEORGE!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

The gang stared at George's body with a split open head.

There was nothing they could do. He was really dead.

"Get them!" yelled the thug who shot George.

Immediately guns began to fire through the walls.

The rest of the gang ducked behind the furniture and counters.

Deadskullable pulled out his guns and began firing.

"What the fuck is going on!?" yelled Sonic.

"We're being attacked!" yelled Clara firing her own gun. "Duh!"

Before Sonic could reply, a bullet went straight through Clara's head.

Sonic screamed out as her body fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Clara was truly dead.

Lily, overcome by shock and rage, jumped out and fired her guns rapidly.

"No Lily!" yelled Deadskullable.

But it was too late.

Her body began to get riddled by bullets, and she fell down on the ground.

She spat out blood and then stared at the two demons.

"G…Go…," she gargled. "Run now!"

"No babe!" yelled Deadskullable. "I'm not fucking leaving you!"

"Get out…" she croaked. "NOW!"

"Brother we have to leave!" yelled Sonic staring at a bullet that was fired. "These bullets are filled with holy water!"

"What?" asked Deadskullable. "Geez! These guys are prepared!"

"Come on!" yelled Sonic who was still crying over losing his friend and girlfriend.

Deadskullable sniffed and then stared at Lily.

"I love you," he cried.

Lily smiled and then Sonic and Deadskullable flew right out the window.

"NO!" yelled a thug.

Everyone one of them ran in and stared out the window Sonic and Deadskullable flew out of.

"Great!" said another Thug. "What do we tell the boss now?"

"I'll…tell you what," said Lily.

The thugs turned around and pointed their guns at Lily.

She was reaching into her pocket.

"Tell him," she croaked. "This is…what happens…when you fuck with the beloved ones of the sons of Satan."

She pulled out a grenade and then pulled the trigger.

"Oh no," said a thug.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable were flying high when suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.

They turned and saw Sonic's home on fire.

It had exploded.

Lily caused the explosion.

Deadskullable cried some more.

"She's…gone," he sniffed. "First Lorgio and now our beloveds."

"We'll make whoever did this pay later," said Sonic. "But we need to hide right now."

Deadskullable nodded and they flew off.

Kevin Green watched the explosion from the distance.

He smiled wickedly.

"Now that they are dead," he said. "The new hero finally rises."

He laughed out loudly.

"And for everyone who died, doesn't matter," he said.

He was staring at a list of photos and names.

"I've got tons of more," he said.

He laughed loudly as the city was seeing fire in a building now destroyed.

* * *

 **Oh god! George, Clara, and Lily are dead! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

 **See you next update! Review please.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. News

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable flew across the city with breakneck speed.

Sonic was bursting into tears.

"They're dead," he cried. "They really are dead! My love and my best friend are dead!"

"How do you think I feel?" asked Deadskullable. Lily is gone! First Maxwell and now Lily!"

Sonic wiped his face. It was extremely super rare for demons to cry.

"Well," he sobbed. "At least we still have each other brother."

"Yeah," said Deadskullable. "Right now we have to figure out what's going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Think about it," said Deadskullable. "A bunch of thugs come storming into our home and start killing us. And for no apparent reason!"

"Just…just like Lorgio!" said Sonic.

"Someone is orchestrating these attacks," said Deadskullable. "Somebody wants us dead!"

"But then why use thugs and criminals instead of military or police?" asked Sonic. "And let's not forget that those thugs were using bullets with holy water."

"Someone really wants all of us dead," said Deadskullable. "Either its vendetta, cold murder, or so we can't interfere with someone's ultimate plans because that's what we usually do."

"But who!?" yelled Sonic.

"That's what we are going to find out," said Deadskullable. "Let's head back to New York. To my place."

Sonic nodded and the two flew off.

* * *

After a night's trip, they made it back to New York City.

They flew right into Deadskullable's apartment through the window.

Sonic sadly walked in and sat down on the couch.

He put his hand against his head and kept sobbing.

Deadskullable rubbed his brother's shoulders.

"Hopefully they are in heaven," he said. "But I swear to you we will find out who is behind this, and we will burn him and send him straight to Hell."

Sonic smiled and rubbed his brother's hand.

Sonic then accidentally pressed down on the TV remote and the TV turned on.

It showed the news on as the last channel that was on.

On the news was Kevin Green talking about yesterday's attack on Sonic's house.

"As we know, our great demon heroes Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable, along with their own friends, were in that apartment," said Kevin. "And as far as we know, they are dead."

Sonic and Deadskullable paid attention.

"Now nobody feels more terrible about this than me," said Kevin. "They were probably the only demons in this world who were actually good."

Kevin put his hands together.

"But now that they are gone, we unfortunately have a bigger crisis," he said. "This was the work of an unknown enemy. Someone who apparently wanted them out of the way."

He then sighed.

"I am sad to say that this man has released tons of gangsters, psychopaths, thugs and etc. onto the streets of Washington," he said. "Someone wants to spread fear and chaos, and thinks without Deadskullable and Sonicphantom47, he can succeed."

Kevin them smiled.

"But you do not have to fear," he said. "For I will not stand for any of this! Lorgio did well to protect this country, and I will do well to be the new hero that this city deserves! I will not let any of this evil spread throughout Washington D.C.!"

He stared directly at the camera.

"If any of you villains are watching this," he said. "Then you have been warned."

He struck a heroic pose.

"You should be afraid of me," he said. "As president of the United States, I will stop all of you! I am Kevin Green, and I am your hero!"

Tons of people cheered on the TV as Kevin waved and smiled.

* * *

Sonic turned off the TV and the two stared at each other.

"Well he certainly is making an ego for himself," said Deadskullable.

"He's doing good for this country," said Sonic.

"There is no way even as the president he can take down all these thugs and everything," said Deadskullable.

"But what can we do?" asked Sonic. "We've been proclaimed dead!"

"We'll have to do something anyway," said Deadskullable. "Even if it means dressing like heroes or in masks."

He walked up and stared out the window.

"Besides," he growled. "I want to make this motherfucker doing all this pay."

Sonic got up and stood next to his brother.

"We do all planning today," he said. "Then we head back to Washington D.C."

Deadskullable nodded.

"It looks like legal warfare is about to begin," he said.

* * *

 **Legal Warfare. I like the sound of it. Fighting that is legal, because we all know Kevin, the president, is causing it. What will happen first in this Legal War? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Start of Legal War

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable spent the day packing up so they were ready to most likely head to a legal war in Washington.

They had guns, and tons of them.

Even though Sonic wasn't big on guns, they needed to be undercover for the time being which is why they had military armor and mask similar to the one that Bill Williamson wore in the movie, _Rampage II: Capital Punishment_.

"The world thinks we are dead," said Deadskullable. "We need to remain that way until the proper time."

"I don't care," said Sonic. "I just want to find the person responsible and make him or her pay for killing Clara and George!"

"We will," said Deadskullable. "But we need to be careful."

"We're going to hunt down every gang operation and make them tell us everything," said Sonic.

"We're going to ask them how much we're dealing with," said Deadskullable. "We may be demons, but those guys were using bullets filled with holy water. They were prepared."

"But they don't know that its us under the masks," said Sonic.

"And if they find out?" asked Deadskullable.

"Look I'm not trying to start an argument," said Sonic. "I'm trying to start a Legal War."

"Well then let's go to war," said Deadskullable.

Sonic nodded and finished up packing.

* * *

That night, the two stood on the roof of Deadskullable's apartment.

"We still unfortunately need to fly back to Washington," said Deadskullable.

"Let's hope no one notices us," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded.

The two looked across New York, making sure there were no possible people that could see them, and then they both blasted into the sky and back to Washington.

They flew in the clouds to prevent people from seeing them.

And thank god it was nighttime as well so it helped a little.

Sonic noticed Deadskullable checking out some sort of device.

"What is that?" asked Sonic.

"It something similar to thing from the Batman Arkhamverse," said Deadskullable. "It allows us to listen to people's conversations from high above and even in buildings.

"Sweet!" said Sonic. "Where did you get it?"

"I used some of Fantomcorp's old devices to make it," said Deadskullable.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sonic. "You stole some of my work!?"

"Abandoned work!" corrected Deadskullable. "Now pay attention."

Sonic gave his brother and evil eye through his mask and continued flying.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it to Washington.

And the sight was horrific.

There was literally war going on.

Gangs and psychos were firing guns across the city.

And what really caught Sonic and Deadskullable's eyes were that there was hardly and military fighting against them.

Only policemen who were getting beaten badly.

"My god," gasped Sonic.

"Why hasn't Kevin done something about this?" asked Deadskullable.

"Come on," said Sonic. "Let's find a good place to start."

"I think anywhere is fine," said Deadskullable.

"But if we're going to interrogate people, we need somewhere with little police on them," said Sonic.

"Very well then," said Deadskullable. "I think I see a place over there."

He pointed towards and ally and saw fires coming from it.

"Arsonists?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe," said Deadskullable.

Sonic smiled.

"I love fire," he said.

"Let's go," said Deadskullable.

They both flew out towards the area, hiding in shadows and smoke to conceal themselves.

* * *

In the alleyway, thugs were armed with flamethrowers and burning buildings.

"Oh would you look at all the chaos!" said one.

"The big boss will be really happy!" said another.

"Keep causing destruction!" said one that looked like the leader of the group.

Everyone went back to burning until they fired one straight down the alley, and then saw the two armored heroes walked right through it completely unharmed.

They all stopped laughing and blasting and stared at the two.

"Who the fuck are you two?" said one.

"You know children," said Sonic through the concealed voice in the mask. "You shouldn't play with fire."

"Oh really?" asked a thug. "You mean like this!?"

He blasted the two again, but they were unharmed again.

"What the!?" said another thug.

"It's that armor!" said another. "I want it!"

"Here's what you'll get from us," said Deadskullable.

He pulled out a golden desert eagle and shot the gun straight in the head.

The thugs stared in shock at what the armored man just did.

"How dare you!" yelled a thug.

They all charged and blasted fire at Sonic and Deadskullable.

They both pulled out submachine guns and began firing.

They shot the thugs one by one, making them all fall to ground.

Eventually, there was only one left, which was the one who seemed like the leader.

He fearfully pointed his flamethrower at the two.

"Stay back!" he said timidly. "I warn you!"

"Don't worry we won't kill you," said Sonic. "We need you!"

Deadskullable suddenly appeared behind the thug and knocked him out.

Deadskullable picked him up and stared at Sonic.

"Pretty good start I would say," he said.

"This is only the start of Legal War," said Sonic. "And now let's get some information."

They both nodded and went to look for a safe house.

* * *

 **The start of Legal War. I really need to work more on these stories.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Answers

Kevin smiled as all his legions he ordered out into the night returned secretly back to the White House.

He stared out at the city slightly on fire.

"Beautiful chaos," he said. "And only a hero like me will be able to save it."

He heard the doors open and some of the leaders of the thugs came walking in.

"So boss?" one said excitedly. "How was our work last night?"

"Perfect," said Kevin.

"We did everything like you asked," said another. "Caused chaos and fear."

Kevin smiled and stared out the window again.

"This will continue until it is time to make my move as a hero," he said. "Until then I shall enjoy the suffering."

"Umm…boss?" asked a thug. "There is one thing you should know."

Kevin turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"One of the groups of arsonists were found dead in an alleyway they were attacking," said the thug.

Kevin's smile faded.

"What?" he asked. "I thought I told those policemen no killing!"

"Well we found them with bullets in them," said the thugs.

"You think someone is out there killing our thugs?" asked a thug.

"Maybe it's someone else being a hero?" said a thug.

Kevin pulled out a gun and fired on the thug.

"I am the only the hero!" he yelled. "There will be no other than me!"

"But then who killed them?" asked a thug.

"You will go out and find who did it!" yelled Kevin. "GO!"

The thugs nodded and walked out.

Kevin uneasily went back to the window.

"It couldn't be them," he said. "They are dead."

He then smiled.

"This is my country and my kingdom," he said. "If they are somehow alive, they will not take it from me."

He stared out at the city still slightly on fire.

* * *

The thug saw only darkness when he came to.

He was muffled as well.

He only heard voices talking.

He then felt someone grab him and then pull the bag over his head off.

He blinked a couple of times until his eyesight returned.

He found himself staring at Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable.

He could not believe his eyes.

"But…you're dead!" he yelled.

"So you thought," said Sonic. "The only ones you killed was our loved ones!"

"And now you're going to tell us everything so we can find out who is behind this and make them pay," said Deadskullable.

The thug stared for a while, and then laughed out loud.

"You think I'm just going to tell you everything?" he laughed. "The only thing I'll tell you is fuck you!"

Sonic then laughed.

"Like we didn't know you were going to say that," he said.

"Would you like to go first?" asked Deadskullable.

"Gladly," said Sonic.

"Wait first with what?" asked the thug.

"Why with the torture!" said Sonic heading over to a table.

"Oh come now there's no need to do this," said the thug.

He then stared wide-eyed as Sonic showed a steak presser that had been heated up.

"That depends on you," he said. "I believe you and your friends enjoyed fire."

"So will you tell us what we need to know?" asked Deadskullable.

"Go straight to Hell!" yelled the thug.

"Silly goose," said Sonic. "We come from Hell!"

Deadskullable took off the thug's shirt and then Sonic then took the steak presser and pressed it on his stomach.

He yelled out loudly in pain.

"Does that make you want to talk?" asked Deadskullable.

"F…fuck you again!" yelled the thug.

Deadskullable turned around and sighed, and then immediately swung around and swung a sledgehammer he was holding against the thug's leg.

He yelled out louder and began crying.

Sonic and Deadskullable kept doing their same torture about three times until finally the thug gave in.

"I'll tell you everything!" he cried. "Anything you want to know!"

"Good," said Deadskullable. "Who's orchestrating these attacks?"

"I can't tell!" yelled the thug. "That I will not tell!"

"You will tell or else!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm dead anyway," said the thug. "But anyway there are about 5 different gangs with powerful armies in this city. Each of them being controlled by a leader. You find the leaders and make them squeal, and you'll get everything you need."

"Show us," said Deadskullable getting a map.

Sonic put a pencil in the thug's mouth and he put X's on each of the locations.

"Thank you for your corporation," said Sonic.

But then the thug began laughing.

"It doesn't mater though," he said. "The Big Boss' army is beyond even the both of you. With everyone thinking your dead, you most likely have no chance of going up against it without revealing yourselves."

He then laughed louder, and then Sonic threw a fireball on him.

The laugh turned into cries of pain as he was reduced to ash.

* * *

The two stared at the empty chair and then at one another.

"He is right," said Deadskullable. "We can't go out there with our fire demon attacks. The world thinks we're dead and we should keep it that way for right now."

"But we're going to need help if we're going to go up against these armies," said Sonic. "And all our other friends are dead. So what do we do?"

Deadskullable thought for a moment, but then showed a worried face.

"There may be something we can do," he said. "But it will be terribly dangerous."

"Dangerous?" asked Sonic. "How?"

"Like, if we do it," said Deadskullable. "Then the gates to Hell will open up for people to easily bring dead people back."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Sonic. "Are you talking about bringing back the gang from the dead. But you said no one can come back from the dead."

"We can't," said Deadskullable. "At least not people who have died recently. The gang hasn't made it there yet. But one of our others has been dead for a while."

Sonic's eyes popped open.

"Are you talking about…" he started.

"Yes," said Deadskullable. "It will be so dangerous, but maybe our only way of having a chance against this war."

"Then let's do it," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded.

"I shall get the ashes…of Maxwell Awesomes," he said.

* * *

 **OMG! They're going to bring back Maxwell! But will there be consequences? What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. I Live Again

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable stood out in the woods in a graveyard far from the city.

They had to do this where no one else could see it.

They did not want anyone finding out about this.

Sonic was keeping watch while Deadskullable was doing work on a crypt.

He placing locks and casting spells on the door.

"So you actually serious?" asked Sonic. "That if we do this, then anyone could easily bring back the dead?"

"If they find out about it, yes," said Deadskullable. "So let's pray that no one is watching."

"Have no fear," said Sonic. "My senses are not picking up any heat signatures. No one is spying on us."

Sonic then turned around.

"And praying isn't something we demons do," he joked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes brother," said Deadskullable. "There is a maniac reeking hell throughout the city, and most likely our new president is in danger too! If we want to have an advantage, we need to bring him back."

"Again why him?" asked Sonic. "We could easily bring back maybe Clara or…"

"No it has to be him," said Deadskullable.

"Why?" asked Sonic. "Why him?"

"You'll see," said Deadskullable. "Something's been happening in Hell that will make him resourceful."

Sonic groaned and sat down in the dirt.

"Don't act like that," said Deadskullable. "Do you want revenge for Clara and George?"

"Hell yeah I do!" yelled Sonic.

"So this must be done," said Deadskullable. "Trust me I don't like it either."

"Why not?" asked Sonic. "He was your best friend after all!"

"Its opening up the gates that's the problem," said Deadskullable. "At least we can be thankful that the souls can't leave on their own."

"But someone can easily come here and bring back someone?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, and only here," said Deadskullable. "This is where the world's Devil's Gate will be."

"Yippee…" Sonic said with no enthusiasm.

Deadskullable shook his head and went back to working.

* * *

After an hour of working, Deadskullable stood up proudly.

"Well…" he said. "She is…FINITO!"

Sonic turned and stared at what Deadskullable made.

The crypt now had a satanic star symbol on it, with a small keyhole in the middle.

"So this is a Devil's Gate?" Sonic asked.

"It is now," said Deadskullable.

"It's a gateway to Hell?" asked Sonic.

"It's a gateway to the part of hell where souls dwell," said Deadskullable. "It will lead to departed souls, and will allow us to bring back anyone who's there."

"And apparently he is there?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Deadskullable. "But since this is being used for the first time ever, it will be a different procedure."

"Just do it brother," said Sonic. "Bring him back."

Deadskullable nodded and stepped up to the gate.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ashes in the jar.

"Its time for our reunion," he said.

He opened the jar and then magically made the ashes rise out of it.

He dropped the jar and then waved his hands around until the ashes morphed into the shape of a key.

"I, Deadskullable, son of Satan, prince of Hell, hereby open these gates to Hell," said Deadskullable. "Accept these ashes that belong to the soul they came from. Open thy gates, and bring him back. Bring him back to the land of the living! Open the gates of Hell for all of eternity!"

The satanic symbol suddenly glowed, and the ash key went into the keyhole and turned.

They were then absorbed into the hole, and all was silent for a moment.

Then suddenly, the gate glowed brighter, and the doors burst open with a blast.

Sonic and Deadskullable were knocked off their feet as the gate opened.

They looked up in horror as they could only see a blazing inferno in the doorway.

"Hell," gasped Sonic.

"Home," said Deadskullable.

They just stared out into the abyss, until they could see something walking towards them in the doorway.

"Is that…" gasped Sonic.

"Yes," said Deadskullable. "Now he will be different when you see him."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Just don't stare," said Deadskullable.

The figure came closer and closer until it finally stepped up to the doorway and walked right through it.

As soon as it stepped through, it stopped glowing and everyone saw what the figure was.

It looked like a zombie or corpse, with a mushed up face, lots of bone showing, and wore armor, a cape, and a crown.

The figure stared down at the two and growled.

"I…LIVE…AGAIN!" he yelled. "THE KING OF HELL WALKS THE EARTH ONCE…"

"Maxwell please drop the act," said Deadskullable. "No need to be dramatic."

The figure groaned.

"Oh come on!" said Maxwell. "I've been waiting to do that for so long! I knew one day I would be able to come back to Earth."

"Wait a minute!" yelled Sonic. "Maxwell Awesomes is the King of Hell?"

"Damn right I am!" yelled Maxwell. "Because I am so awesome! I took the throne as soon as Satan was killed!"

Sonic just stared at Deadskullable who smiled.

"But why does he look like that?" asked Sonic.

"Hell's taken a toll on him," said Deadskullable. "Even though we don't live there, I still sometimes watch over it."

"It will take some time for me to recover," said Maxwell. "But soon flesh will return to me."

Deadskullable walked up to him, and then both shook hands.

"It's great to see you again man," he said.

"You too bud," said Maxwell.

He then stared down at Sonic and helped him up.

"So what's the deal?" he then asked. "Considering you just opened the gates of Hell forever, you must have brought me back for something important."

"Lorgio is dead," said Deadskullable. "And so is Clara, George, and Lily."

Maxwell stopped smiling.

"What!?" he yelled.

"They were killed by someone unknown evil criminal organization that is now reeking havoc in Washington D.C.," said Sonic. "And the new president may be in danger and unable to stop them."

"So why do you need me?" asked Maxwell.

"The enemy think's me and Sonic are dead too," said Deadskullable. "We want to keep it that way, but we need an army."

Sonic slapped himself in the head.

"So that's why you brought Maxwell!" he said. "He's the king of Hell, and can bring an army!"

"Damn right I can," said Maxwell.

"Well good," said Deadskullable. "Because right now, this is the start of legal warfare."

"I'll conjure enough armies and meet you in whatever hiding place you have," said Maxwell.

"Good," said Sonic. "Let's go brother."

Deadskullable nodded and two flew off while Maxwell turned back to Hell to get an army.

* * *

The gates closed behind him, and all was silent for a while.

Nothing stirred in the dark, until the sound of slithering was heard.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

He had been spying on them the whole time.

And someone he could hide himself.

All that was seen of the figure was a long sword he held in its hand.

He walked up to the Devil's Gate and smiled.

"Thank you both for building this," he said. "Now I can bring back those you killed. But most of all, I will bring back the dictator."

He laughed menacingly and prepared to open the gate.

* * *

 **Maxwell is back! Surprised that he's the king of Hell? But who is that figure? You would only know if you saw the trailers.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Liberating the City

The whole day, Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable waited for Maxwell Awesomes to gather his army.

Tonight they were hitting a gang base.

They met in their secret hideout as Maxwell soon came with a single army of demons.

"There is more," said Maxwell. "But not enough to hide in here."

"That's all we need," said Sonic. "We have armored suits for everyone."

"My face and body doesn't really agree with that shit," said Maxwell.

"We don't have time to wait for your body to heal," said Deadskullable. "That is going to take months, and we need to make sure none of the enemies know about us."

Maxwell sighed.

"Well it can't be worse than Hell was," he said.

Everyone chuckled.

Once all the demons were in the room, Deadskullable began discussing the plans.

"Our goal is to destroy as much as these enemies until someone gives up the name of the Big Boss," he said. "We must find whom is truly orchestrating these attacks, and we must put him down."

"So our plan is simple once we get to the base," said Sonic. "Destroy, destruct, and decipher as I would like to say it!"

"Did you really just make that up?" asked Deadskullable.

"Kind of brother," said Sonic.

They both giggled.

"Anyway," said Deadskullable. "Everyone get suited up and ready to roll out!"

Everyone cheered out and went to get ready.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was armored up and positioned at the gang base.

These people dressed like bikers and were armed with heavy artillery, including miniguns.

Yet they would be no match for the demons.

Sonic and Deadskullable had one faction with them ready to charge.

Just as soon as Maxwell made his attack.

"NOW!" Deadskullable yelled to Maxwell as if he could hear him.

The sounds of screaming were heard immediately.

Maxwell and his men had dug underground and came popping out like gopher and firing guns.

Sonic and all the others then charged straight into the base.

The enemy were taken completely by surprise.

Even without fire the heroes were unstoppable.

The heroes kept killing people while Sonic and Deadskullable went for the leader.

He was in an office in an above building.

They kicked down the door and men fired at them.

But unfortunately their armor was impenetrable.

They both easily killed them off while walking towards the office.

They headed up the stairs, killing more men.

"This is fun!" yelled Sonic.

"You said it bro!" yelled Deadskullable.

They soon kicked down the door to the office.

They simply started running up to the boss who was cowering behind his desk.

"Kill me if you want!" he cried out. "But the Big Boss will not stop!"

"We're counting on it," said both Sonic and Deadskullable.

They pointed their guns and loaded.

"FUCK YOU!" the boss yelled,

They both then fired bullets into both his eyes and he fell back dead.

"Sweet," said Sonic.

"We got one leader down," said Deadskullable.

"All thanks to me!" yelled Maxwell who suddenly emerged.

"How does it feel to finally kill again?" asked Deadskullable.

"So fucking great," said Maxwell.

"Look around here," said Sonic. "Maybe there are clues to figuring out whom the Big Boss is."

The three began looking around, only finding more papers on routes and bases for gangs.

"We better get out of here," said Deadskullable.

"But I want to kill more!" whined Maxwell.

"Tomorrow," said Sonic. "Tomorrow we continue liberating the city!"

They all cheered and escaped the base before the police could arrive.

They were already off to a good start.

* * *

 **Finally I have updated this! And yes I know its short. Not much for me to think of for this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Review!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Exposed

The demons all had their share of fun for the next week.

They constantly hit gang bases and wiped them out completely.

They were no match for this entire army.

There were now only two left.

Even though they were getting no answers on who the Big Boss were, they knew they would get it soon.

But they hoped to in the next one they were hitting.

They were all getting ready back at their secret base.

Getting armored up while Maxwell readied more demons.

"Being the king of hell sure has its perks," said Sonicphantom47.

"Once this is over however it won't be anymore," said Maxwell.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"You honestly didn't think I would leave you guys again?" asked Maxwell. "I'm coming back to the real world."

"But won't it take time…" said Sonic.

"To recover human flesh? Yes," said Maxwell. "But its worth it."

"Great," said Deadskullable.

Sonic got his armor on and clipped his assault rifle.

"We ready?" he asked.

"Always brother," said Deadskullable.

Everyone headed out as night was approaching.

* * *

The entire base was in a building and filled with thugs all armed.

Everyone was ready to attack.

"GO!" yelled the brothers.

Like always, demons popped up from under the ground and attacked soldiers everywhere.

They began shooting but did nothing.

Once their defenses were down, everyone else attacked.

They stormed the base, heading for the boss' lair.

They shot and butchered everyone without using fire.

"I still miss it!" yelled Sonic.

"We're dead!" yelled Deadskullable. "And we keep it so no suspects can find out and tell their big boss."

Sonic sighed and continued shooting.

They kept shooting through the place until they were at the door of the boss' room.

"Ready?" asked Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and they kicked open the door and stormed inside.

But to their surprise he was not there.

The looked around the place but there was no sigh of the boss.

"Well where in hell is he?" asked Deadskullable.

"Right here!" yelled a voice.

A boom was heard from behind and the brothers turned around.

They gasped as they saw the boss, wearing robotic armor.

"No!" gasped Sonic.

"That's not a…" gasped Deadskullable.

"An exo-suit motherfuckers," said the boss. "NOW DIE!"

The boss held out his arm and shot lasers from it.

Sonic and Deadskullable dodged and got into hiding.

"Brother we've got a problem, that may also have a solution," said Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" asked Deadskullable.

"I made that exo-suit!" yelled Sonic. "It's from relics of Fantomcorp."

"What!?" gasped Deadskullable.

"We never got to send them out because of a problem," said Sonic. "They malfunction around devices like cell phones."

"Well then," said Deadskullable reaching into his armor. "I still have mine."

He pulled it out.

"Let's get this motherfucker," said Sonic.

Deadskullable jumped out first.

The boss held out the laser again, but Deadskullable turned on the phone.

The boss suddenly could not move his arm.

Sonic then came out and shot bullets at him.

He aimed at the vulnerable parts that didn't cover his skin, and shot him in the arm.

The boss yelled out loudly.

"Never underestimate the technology that the one who's shooting at you made," Sonic said in his mind.

The boss angrily stomped on the ground and a huge shock wave was formed.

Sonic and Deadskullable were thrown off their feet and hit the ground.

Deadskullable groaned and reached for the phone, but the boss stomped on it and smashed it.

He then stomped down on Deadskullable and held him on the ground.

Deadskullable then saw him holding his laser arm at him.

"Time to die rebel," said the boss.

Sonic looked up and saw him charging up the laser.

With not weapon in his hand, he did the only thing he could.

"NOOOO!" he yelled out, holding out his hand.

A fireball suddenly formed in it.

Deadskullable looked over and gasped.

Sonic then thrust the fireball at the boss and it immediately spread all over him.

He yelled out as his entire body, including the suit, caught fire.

He got off of Deadskullable and started running around engulfed in flames.

Then without looking, he accidentally ran at the window and fell right out of it.

Sonic and Deadskullable just watched as he disappeared, moments later hearing a splat from down below.

* * *

They were both silent for a second.

Deadskullable then took off his mask and looked at Sonic.

Sonic took off his mask and sighed.

"I had no choice," he said. "But at least the suit wasn't fireproof."

Deadskullable smacked him across the back of his head.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "You most likely just exposed us!"

"No I didn't," said Sonic. "Do you see any other soldiers around?"

Deadskullable looked back and forth and shook his head.

"We've cleared out the building," said Maxwell appearing behind them.

"Uh, so did we!" said Sonic.

"Let's go before anyone comes," said Deadskullable.

Everyone nodded and walked out.

However, what they did not know, is that there was a security camera in the dark corner of the ceiling.

And one remaining thug had saw everything.

"Oh my god," he gasped. "They're alive! The demons are alive!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Someone knows that they're alive! He's going to tell Green! What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. A Plan

"How can you be so certain?" Kevin Green asked.

He sat in his big president chair as he was talking to the one thug who Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable didn't kill.

Who saw them use their powers.

He had escaped the scene last night when they killed the final head thug.

He went straight to Kevin to tell them the brothers were alive.

"I swear to you," said the thug. "It was them! They are alive and they have been taking down all the gangs."

Kevin angrily banged his fist on his desk.

"I should've known they survived!" he yelled.

He stared out his window at the city.

"Those demons!" he growled. "They're ruining everything! My rule hasn't even lasted a month! And if they get the Big Boss then…"

Kevin suddenly stopped.

And then he grinned.

"So they want the Big Boss huh?" he asked. "Well then, let's give them the Big Boss."

He laughed maniacally as he stared out his window.

* * *

The sun was rising over Washington D.C.

And back at their secret base, Sonic and Deadskullable had been arguing all night.

Maxwell Awesomes was just sitting on the couch watching TV while he listened to them as well.

"It was the only option brother!" yelled Sonic. "For the hundredth time!"

"Well for the thousandth time brother!" yelled Deadskullable. "It was foolish and you might have been seen!"

"There were no more thugs in sight!" yelled Sonic. "And I saw no cameras! I made sure of that!"

"How could you make sure of that in that little of time!?" yelled Deadskullable.

"Hey bozos!" yelled Maxwell.

"What!?" yelled Sonic and Deadskullable.

"Come look at what's on the TV!" yelled Maxwell. "I think you want to see this!"

Sonic and Deadskullable stared at each other and sighed.

They then walked in to see what Maxwell was talking about.

There was nothing on the channel, except a shadowy figure with ominous music playing.

"This is a message for the vigilantes who have been spreading legal warfare across my city," said the figure. "I am the Big Boss that you have been hunting for."

"What?" asked Sonic.

"This is him?" asked Deadskullable.

"Well we can't see his face," said Maxwell.

"Shhh! Quiet!" yelled Deadskullable.

"You and your army have been making quite a mess across my city," said the figure. "Taking out all my gangs like they are nothing. You three must be trained very well."

"Well we are the sons of Satan," Sonic said despite the figure not hearing him.

"And the King of Hell," said Maxwell.

"Quiet!" snapped Deadskullable.

"But you forget, this is my city now," said the figure. "And you will not take it from me."

The brothers growled.

"At least not without a fight," said the Big Boss.

"What?" asked Deadskullable.

"I have a surprise for you that will easily defeat you if you face me," said the figure. "But I bet you are still willing to try to defeat me."

"You damn right we are," said Sonic.

"Tonight I will be at the Lincoln Memorial ready to end this," said the figure. "You three come alone and we can battle for the city."

"I bet he's going to say what will happen if we don't come," joked Maxwell.

"If you don't come, I will hunt the president and kill him instead," said the figure. "Come tonight and let's finish this.

After that, the TV went dark.

The three just stood silently.

"Well you heard him," said Sonic. "Tonight we finish this."

"Wait a minute!" said Deadskullable. "This could be a trap!"

"I played enough video games in my youth to know that when you've destroyed tons of gang operations, it draws the Big Boss out for a final battle," said Maxwell.

"This is our only chance to defeat the boss for good," said Sonic. "This is it!"

"Well then," said Deadskullable. "We better get ready."

Sonic and Maxwell nodded as they loaded up their guns for tonight.

Little did they even know it was Kevin who was the figure, and that he had a plan to defeat the demons once and for all.

* * *

 **Finally…finally! I'm back to writing this! It has been too long! I want to write this again! But will Kevin defeat the brothers with his trap? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. A Trap

It was now nighttime.

Sonicphantom47, Deadskullable, and Maxwell Awesomes were all geared up in their bulletproof armor.

"Are we ready?" asked Sonic.

Maxwell held up two submachine guns.

"I'm ready Freddy," he said.

"Let's go end this," said Deadskullable.

They cheered and headed out to get the Big Boss.

They had to travel quietly to prevent suspicion.

It took a while, but they made it to the Lincoln Memorial.

There were lights on inside the monument.

They could see Abraham Lincoln sitting in his chair, and another figure with a bag over his head tied to a chair in the middle of it.

"Heads up guys," said Sonic. "We have a hostage."

"Let's get him," said Deadskullable.

Still holding their guns, they crept up the stairs and up to the hostage.

They all nodded, and then removed the bag.

They gasped, as the figure was a man, but he was dead.

He had a bullet hole right in the middle of his head.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sonic.

"The one thug you forgot to kill and saw you use your powers," said a voice on a loud speaker.

* * *

The three turned trying to find out where the voice came from.

But then the lights lighting up the place suddenly turned orange and blasted heat at over 100 degrees.

The three yelled out as it was burning up their armor.

"TOO HOT!" yelled Maxwell.

"CAN'T BREATH!" yelled Sonic.

"I'M BURNING UP!" yelled Deadskullable.

Unable to do anything else, they threw off all of their armor, revealing themselves in their regular clothing.

At that very moment, there were surrounded by armed guards wearing bulletproof armor.

"I knew this was a trap!" yelled Deadskullable angrily.

"Very good Deadskullable," said a voice.

The brothers turned and saw a figure coming up the stairs.

"It's you!" gasped Sonic. "You're the Big Boss!"

"Oh I'm more than just the big boss," said the figure.

And then the figure came out of the shadows, revealing Kevin Green.

"I'm the president," said Kevin.

Everyone gasped.

"The president!?" yelled Maxwell.

"It's you?" asked Sonic. "You're the Big Boss!? The one whose been running these gangs!?"

"And the one who murdered Lorgio, Lily, George, and Clara," growled Deadskullable.

"Correct," said Kevin. "Bet you never saw this coming."

"I didn't," said Maxwell.

"Shut up!" yelled Deadskullable.

"I suggest not attacking me," said Kevin. "These men have holy water filled bullets in their guns."

The three sighed and dropped their weapons.

"Why did you do this?" asked Deadskullable. "Why did you kill the president, our friends, and cause all this chaos?"

"Is that what you think was going to happen?" asked Kevin. "Did you think this was like the part in a movie where the bad guy reveals his plan and the hero finds a way to escape?"

"Um…yeah?" asked Maxwell.

"Well this isn't that kind of movie," said Kevin.

He smiled, and then pulled out a gun and shot Deadskullable right in the face.

Sonic gasped for a second as he saw his brother fall straight to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic.

He knelt down and grasped his brother.

"No! Deadskullable! Come back please!" he yelled. "You can't go out like this!"

Deadskullable did not stir. He did not move.

He was dead.

His brother, Deadskullable, one of the sons of Satan, was dead.

Maxwell gasped over what happened, and then he stared at Kevin.

He pulled out a knife and ran.

"YOU MOTHERFU…." he yelled.

But then men fired at him and riddled his body with bullets.

Sonic gasped and cried as he watched Maxwell fall to the ground.

He was dead too.

Both of them were dead, and Sonic was all alone.

"Aw what's wrong?" taunted Kevin. "Feeling alone?"

"You motherfucker," said Sonic as he stood.

"Careful now," said Kevin. "You don't want to end up like them."

Sonic growled and just stared.

"I should kill you," said Kevin. "But its better to leave you with your suffering."

Sonic growled and clutched his fists.

"Move out everyone," said Kevin.

The men all began to walk out as Kevin followed behind.

But then he stood before he walked out.

"On second thought!" he said.

He whipped out his gun and fired.

Sonic gasped as the bullet hit him in the chest.

He stared at where it hit him.

He gasped out loudly, and then fell to the ground.

"Yes!" said Kevin. "I did it! I killed the sons of Satan!"

He skipped off happily as the three demons were left on the ground in the Lincoln Memorial.

They were dead.

The sons of Satan, and the king of Hell, were dead.

* * *

 **Oh no! They are all dead! Or are they? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Infiltrating the White House

Sonicphantom47, Deadskullable, and Maxwell Awesomes all lied still in the Lincoln Memorial.

They were all dead, and not moving.

But then suddenly, Sonic gasped loudly and sat up.

He gasped and gasped, grasping the situation.

"I'm…alive!?" he yelled.

He stared down at his chest where the bullet hole was.

He felt something there.

He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a necklace Clara gave to him a while back.

He practically never took it off.

And the bullet was in it.

Clara practically saved him.

"Thank you Clara," he said.

But then he stared back at Deadskullable and Maxwell's bodies.

He walked over to his brother and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," he cried. "I'll come back and bury your bodies later."

He then stared out at the White House and growled.

"But first I must avenger you," he growled. "Both of you."

He suddenly turned into his winged flaming demonic and blasted out of the building.

He headed straight to the White House.

He was going to kill Kevin Green.

* * *

He soon made it the White House.

And it was guarded heavily.

But that would not stop him.

He took a deep breath, and then jumped out of hiding.

Guards noticed him but Sonic blasted fire out of his hands and at them.

Other guards noticed the guards on fire and began to fire.

Sonic blocked them with his wings and jumped out of the way.

He blasted more fire at them all, burning them to ash.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU GREEN!" he yelled.

He blasted his way into the White House.

"FIRE!" he heard someone yell.

Sonic looked up and saw guards fire rocket launchers at him.

He was blasted with all of them and the ground almost shook.

When the smoke cleared however, Sonic was unharmed.

"Nice try!" yelled Sonic.

He breathed lava at the second floor and everyone came tumbling down.

Sonic walked past them and headed up the stairs.

He blasted more fire at guards until finally he made it there.

He stood in front of the door to the president's office.

"Time to end this," he said.

* * *

He kicked open the door.

"GREEN!" he yelled.

"Surprise!" Green yelled.

He blasted Sonic with a shotgun that had a holy bullet in it.

"Agh!" yelled Sonic.

Green laughed and fired the shotgun again.

But it was empty.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Sonic stood up as Green threw away the gun.

He was blazing with fire.

"It's over Green," he said. "Time to die!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Green.

He grabbed a flagpole and broke it down.

He pointed it at Sonic like a spear.

He then stabbed towards Sonic but he dodged.

Sonic then grabbed the other flagpole and tour it down to use as a spear.

It caught fire as he held it.

"Fine," said Sonic. "We'll do this without powers."

Green growled and stabbed towards him again.

Sonic blocked it and stabbed towards him.

They both swung and stabbed at one another.

Kevin's didn't catch fire, but Sonic got close to.

Kevin stabbed at him again and his flag stuck into the wall.

Sonic swung his and hit Green on the side.

His coat caught fire and Kevin let go of his pole to throw it off.

"Don't fuck up the coat!" he yelled.

He pulled out his flag and swung again.

They swung and swung and stabbed and stabbed.

But Sonic got more hits then Kevin.

At last they were at both sides of the room.

They were about to joust.

"Let's end this," said Sonic.

"Die bastard," said Kevin.

They both yelled out and ran at one another.

But then as Sonic was about to hit Green, he heard something loud, and pain in his side.

That pain staggered him, and Green stabbed him right in the stomach.

Sonic missed him.

And then he saw a gun in Green's hand.

He shot Sonic.

He practically cheated.

Sonic just gasped as he fell to the ground.

He…had lost.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! So sorry but it had to happen. Sonic's been stabbed by Green! What will happen next!? It's a surprise! So stay tuned! Please!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Revenge

Sonicphantom47 lied down on the ground with his stab wound.

He wasn't dying, but he was severely wounded.

He could barely move.

He saw Green pick up his shotgun and load it up again.

He then walked up to Sonic and smiled down at him.

"Thank you for your surrender," he said.

Sonic gasped and spat out blood.

"I still don't understand why you killed Lorgio," he said.

Kevin looked down, and smiled wickedly.

"Lot's of fucked up reasons," he said. "Let me tell you."

Sonic groaned and prepared for a stupid villain backstory.

* * *

"Back when I was a kid I grew up poor," said Green. "It was only me and my mother."

"Whatever," said Sonic.

"And these thugs in town loved to come specifically to my house and torture me and my mother," said Green.

Sonic didn't feel sorry.

"One time me and my mother were out, and they kidnapped us and took out to a junkyard to personally kill us for no reason," said Green.

Sonic spat at his feet.

"They killed my mother in front of me first," said Green. "And they were about shoot me."

Green then smiled.

"But then," said Green.

He explained that a man riding on a flaming motorcycle came riding out of nowhere.

And that man, was a demon.

The demon…was Deadskullable.

Deadskullable saved Green's life when he was a kid.

He killed the thugs before they could kill Green.

He watched as Deadskullable burned their souls and bodies, riddled their bodies with flaming bullets.

And then one thug held Green at gunpoint, but Deadskullable used his chain to decapitate him.

Once they were all dead, only Deadskullable and Green were left.

He stared at Green, thinking he was going to kill him.

But then explained, that Deadskullable pointed right at him, and said, "You…innocent."

He then rode off and never saw Green again until now.

* * *

Once Green was finished talking, Sonic was half asleep, but felt half dead.

"And what does this have to do with killing Lorgio?" asked Sonic.

"I wanted to kill Lorgio, because he has done nothing to us," said Green. "All he wants is money and safety, which is why he uses demons to protect the world, just like Deadskullable protected me."

Sonic finally understood what his plan was.

"You're trying to be a hero like Deadskullable," said Sonic.

"Demons are evil, and so is magic they use," said Green. "And so many people fear them, and yet Lorgio used them to save the world."

"Have you seen what we've done?" asked Sonic. "We made peace with North Korea and so much more."

"And I bet I could've done better," said Green. "Ever since I saw Deadskullable I wanted to not be like him. I wanted to be him. A hero."

"So you made thugs look like they killed Lorgio so you could become president," said Sonic. "And then you made thugs rampage the city so you could come out and be the hero."

"I am the hero," said Green. "I have saved the world from a demon trying to kill the president, which is me."

Sonic just growled.

"Face facts," said Green. "I'm Deadskullable now."

He pumped his shotgun and pointed it at Sonic.

"Time to die," he said.

Sonic closed his eyes.

* * *

He then heard it.

The sound of guns firing.

But they weren't hitting Sonic.

Sonic looked up and saw Green get riddled with three bullets.

He gasped and stared down at his body.

"No…" he gasped.

He then fell back dead.

Sonic gasped at what just happened.

"Ain't nobody like me, except me," said a voice Sonic recognized.

He looked up and saw Deadskullable, his brother, standing there.

"Brother?" he asked.

"Hey brother," said Deadskullable.

"I thought Kevin killed you," said Sonic.

"It's going to take more than a bullet to the head to kill this immortal," said Deadskullable.

"What about Maxwell?" asked Sonic.

"He went back to Hell," said Deadskullable. "But he'll be back in a while. His human skin will regenerate."

"Well that's great," said Sonic.

"Now how are we going to clear up why we killed the President?" asked Deadskullable.

Sonic began to speak, but then Deadskullable was shot in the stomach.

Green yelled out and pointed his shotgun.

"DIE!" he yelled.

Sonic, enraged, spread his wings and dashed at Green.

He smashed into him and threw him out the window.

Green yelled out loudly as he fell out the window, and straight onto the gate below.

He gasped loudly as his body was impaled with spikes.

He gagged and gasped, until finally he quieted down and dropped his gun.

Kevin Green, was finally dead.

* * *

Deadskullable stared at Sonic as with his strength, he got into the president chair.

"Always wanted to sit in this," said Sonic as he lit a cigarette.

Deadskullable smiled and lit a cigar.

"And now Lily, Clara, George, and Lorgio are avenged," said Deadskullable

They then heard sounds of men charging down the hallway.

"Those are regular Presidential guards," said Deadskullable.

"Go brother," said Sonic. "I'll take the blame."

"No brother!" yelled Deadskullable. "I won't lose you again!"

"Go now," said Sonic. "Save yourself you can barely stand!"

They heard the sounds getting louder.

Deadskullable sighed and became his fire demon form and charged right out the window.

Sonic smiled and then saw the men charge in.

"There he is!" yelled a guard. "He killed the president!"

Sonic just smiled and raised his hands.

Deadskullable saw from his distance his brother get arrested.

"I will free you brother," said Deadskullable. "Once I get healed."

He looked around.

"I need to find a place to hide," he said.

He flew off and sighed, knowing he and his brother would be reunited again.

Because after all, they did just save the world again.

The world just didn't know they were the good guys.

* * *

 **The end. To be continued!**

 **I finally finished this story after so long!**

 **Look for the sequel coming real soon.**

 **See you all next time! Always review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
